ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Rooters of All Evil (Ryder 10)
Story A time portal opens in a lab, as the Time Cycle drops down into it. It opens up, as Ryder, wearing his original biker attire. Ryder: Whoa. It, worked. It actually worked. Now, where am I, exactly? Voice: You mean, you picked a time and location at random without any consideration on where we would end up? Why did I agree to this? Ryder holds up his left arm, revealing a green slime ball with tendrils on him, attached to his green Omnitrix. Skurd: If I knew I’d be dragged around by a clueless buffoon, I would’ve stuck with him. Ryder: Aw, come on, Skurd. This is the beginning of such a beautiful friendship! They hear chattering, as Ryder sneaks down the hall. They approach a laboratory door, it being locked. Ryder: Best to make sure I’m not caught. Let’s try the air ducts. Ryder activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. He turns into Buzzshock, as he breaks into electricity, traveling up the walls into the air duct. He retakes a solid form, watching down through a vent. Dr. Psychobos and Khyber have Phil strapped to a slab, who now has a long, untamed beard. Buzzshock: Phil? Skurd: (On the Omnitrix) You know that poor samaritan? Buzzshock: Used to be a Magister of the Plumbers. He teamed up with crab head there, was found out and thrown into the Null Void. We’ve got to help him. Skurd: Why should we do that? Buzzshock: Because, it’s the right thing to do. Khyber: The subject is ready for the experiment. Psychobos: Then let us b-b-begin the procedure. Give the device, and I use the term loosely, to him. Khyber pulls out the Nemetrix, as he places it on Phil’s chest. Buzzshock turns into electricity, as he heads down the wiring, electrocuting Psychobos and Khyber. Buzzshock electrocutes the cuffs on Phil, allowing him to drop. He has no strength, and falls to the floor, moaning weakly. Buzzshock lands beside him, reverting. Phil: Ugh. What? Ryder? Ryder: Hey there, Phil. I’m going to get you out of here. Skurd: That would be so inspirational, if you were competent in any way. Psychobos: R-r-ryder?! What are you d-d-doing here? Khyber: Perfect. Now we have prey to test our new device on. Ryder: New device? It is the past. Ryder activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. He transforms into a small yellow bug alien, with a beak, big antenna, and four stick legs. Ball Weevil: Time to go! Ball Weevil spits a plasma ball, rolling it around the room. Psychobos shoots lightning at Ball Weevil, as he hops off, getting caught in his lightning as the plasma ball hits the door, exploding. The force disrupts Psychobos’ concentration, as the door is destroyed as well. Ball Weevil: Skurd! Grab Phil! Skurd: Do I really have to do everything around here? Ball Weevil: I could really use a hand here! Skurd sighs, as his tendrils attach themselves to the Omnitrix. He then morphs his body around Ball Weevil, going on his face. He forms Mole-Stache’s mustache on his face, as they stretch out, grabbing and lifting Phil. Ball Weevil spits a plasma ball, rolling down the hallway on it. Khyber: Run all you want in your pathetic new form. It is time to test, the response of the Nemetrix. Khyber releases a whistle, as the Nemetrix glows, responding. Phil groans in pain, as the Nemetrix morphs his body into a Terroranchula, a giant four-legged spider with a body of a silverfish with four pincers with one claw on each and a silver colored exoskeleton, the lower half of her legs and back of her head is covered with light brown hair. His eyes are red, reptile-like head with a open mouth smile. Terroranchula wears a red spiked collar with the Nemetrix on it. Ball Weevil: That again?! What is it?! Skurd: A Terroranchula! Predator of the alien you are so foolishly using right now! Ball Weevil: That makes that the first usage of the Nemetrix! Terroranchula cuts free from the mustache, spitting an electric web that catches the plasma ball, causing it to explode. Ball Weevil flies off, tumbling towards the Time Cycle. Terroranchula roars in pain, as he begins foaming at the mouth. He goes crashing into the wall, as Ball Weevil reverts. Ryder gets into the Time Cycle, activating the time portal. He flies up, escaping. Terroranchula reverts, Phil going crazy. He snarls and walks on all fours like a beast, as Khyber kicks him, knocking him to the floor. Khyber: It works. To an extent. Psychobos: As I h-h-hypothesized. The p-p-power of the feral beasts is too much for a sapient, and I use the term loosely, mind. Toss it back into the Null Void. Psychobos uses his lightning to grab the Nemetrix, as Khyber pulls out a Null Void Projector, firing it. He kicks Phil into it, it closing after him. End Scene At the Mt. Rushmore Plumber base, Blukic and Driba lead Kevin towards a room. Driba: You have to talk to him! Blukic: He’s driving us crazy! Driba: And what’s worse! They open a door, seeing Ryder sitting in a chair, acting depressed and surrounded by empty Mr. Smoothy containers. Blukic: He’s eating all our Grasshopper smoothies! Kevin: That bad, huh? Fine, fine. Kevin goes in, as Ryder continues to slurp his smoothie. Kevin: Come on, man. So Ester broke your heart when she left. Big deal. It’s your fault for not doing anything beforehand. Now, come on. Let’s go for a ride or something. Ryder: (Unenthusiastically) Yeah, sure. The warning sirens blare, the two standing up fast. They take off running, and join Brago, Molly, Xylene, Morty, Blukic, Driba and Magister Patelliday in the Null Void Projector room. Kevin: What’s going on? Brago: The portal’s opening from the inside of the Null Void. Get ready for whatever comes through. The portal opens, as Phil, with a trimmed beard, his hair in a ponytail, and wearing black Proto-tech armor, walks out. Phil: Hey there kiddies. Xylene: Phil? But, Phil: Thought you saw the last of me, didn’t you? I brought some friends with me this time. Three figures come out of the portal. The first one is Proctor Servantis, who has a Cerebrocrustatcean head. The second is Swift, who is an Aerophibian hybrid, and the third is Leander, who has a grill plate helmet for a head. Servantis: Who is the one in charge here? Patelliday: Well, that will be me. State your identity at once! Or else I’ll give you a good lip kicking! Servantis pulls out a black Plumber badge, showing it to Patelliday. Brago: Rooters? All Plumbers, stand down! Ryder: What?! You can’t just expect us to stand down when we have intruders! Patelliday: These here big shots ain’t intruders! They’re black op Plumbers, those who go and get in the muck of it! Brago: Their authority is only overruled by the Magistrata herself. Servantis: Now. Where is Kevin Levin? Ryder: (Activating the Omnitrix) Like I’ll tell you. Brago: Ryder! Stand down! Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Viktor Stein. His towers spark, as Phil smiles. Phil: Nice trick. Here’s mine. Phil glows red, as he transforms into a Terroranchula hybrid. He has a greenish-silver, shining body with big muscles. His lower legs and arms are covered by olive colored hair and they have four sharp, tan-colored claws on each extremities. He has six short spider legs on his ribs. His has small spikes on his shoulder and thighs. He has a mane and flipped up hair coming out of his neck. He has red eyes and four, small spider legs coming out of the back of his head. He has a big mouth which is almost always opened, revealing his red gums and a line of tan teeth. Viktor Stein: What, a predator? You serious? Viktor Stein shoots lightning, as Phil holds his hand up, absorbing the lightning, cackling as he does. Brago then holds his hands out, them glowing blue. Viktor Stein is lifted off the ground, floating helplessly. Viktor Stein: Hey! Brago! What are you? Brago: You didn’t hear me, so I’ll repeat myself. Stand down. Viktor Stein: Sorry. But I’m not listening to that one when my friend’s in danger! Viktor Stein shoots lightning, hitting the ground and creating a smokescreen explosion. Kevin takes off running down the hall, as Leander fires a radioactive blast from his face, knocking Viktor Stein out of the sky. He reverts, as the smoke clears. Servantis; Good to know that he’s here. Now, Swift, Phil. Go hunt him down. Leander, make sure no one else intervenes. Swift flies off, as Phil walks off, sniffing the air. Molly goes over to Brago, pushing his hand down. His powers fade, as Ryder gets up, running after Phil. Ryder: No way I’m going to lose another friend! Phil grins, as Ryder activates and slaps down the Omnitrix. He turns into Shocksquatch, looking confused. Shocksquatch: Definetely not what I wanted, but whatev! Shocksquatch jumps, punching at Phil. Phil turns and catches the fist with ease, draining Shocksquatch’s electricity. Phil then tosses Shocksquatch out the door, as he takes off running. Phil: He’s mine. Get the boy. Swift: Don’t assume you can order me around, newbie. Phil lunges at Swift, her leaping back and gliding. Phil snarls, but goes after Shocksquatch. Kevin makes it to the vehicle transport garage, the Tenn-Speed, Hovercycle and Rustbucket there. Kevin: Alright. Time to ride on out of here. A neuroshock is fired, hitting Kevin in the back. He drops, absorbing the metal from the hanger. He gets up, forming a mallet hand to take another neuroshock. Swift flies through the air, Kevin getting up. Swift: We meet again, Kevin. Kevin: Not sure we’ve met before, stingray. A wall breaks down, Shocksquatch thrown through it. He reverts, as Phil shatters the wall even more to make it through. Swift: Now, you two have two choices. Come back to Proctor Servantis willingly, or we knock you out and bring you to him. Ryder: I vote for option number three. Kick your butts! Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Buzzshock. Buzzshock: Oh, come on! This is so not what I wanted! Phil: Too bad for you, kid. Buzzshock: Wait? You’re controlling the Omnitrix? Phil: Quite smart. But too late! Phil holds his hands up, firing a red energy blast. Buzzshock hops back to dodge, turning into electricity. He possesses the Tenn-Speed, it revving to life. The Tenn-Speed dashes forward, going to ram Phil. Phil catches it and picks it up, spin tossing it away. Swift flies to dodge it, as she flies after Kevin, who takes off running. Kevin makes it to the hovercycle, as Phil leaps at him, tearing it in two. Kevin: You’re going to pay for that one. I love that ride! The Tenn-Speed drives in, ramming Phil. He skids back, as Swift blasts the Tenn-Speed with a neuroshock. It skids off, as Buzzshock is ejected. Phil grabs him, draining him of his energy. Buzzshock screams, as he passes out, reverting. Phil: Alright, Osmosian. New choices. Come with us, or I squeeze the life out of this guy. Kevin scowls, though he sighs, holding his arms up. Swift lands and strikes him in the jugular, knocking Kevin down, his armor fading. Swift drags Kevin, as Phil keeps a hold over the Omnitrix. End Scene Molly, Brago, Xylene, Patelliday, Blukic, Driba and the other Plumbers are put in restraints, to ensure that they don’t try anything. Phil and Swift bring Ryder and Kevin to Servantis, tossing them to his feet. Servantis: There we are. (He kneels down, getting in Kevin’s face.) Hello, Kevin Ethan Levin. Ryder: (Slightly dazed) And you laughed at my middle name. Kevin: Why is it that you guys know who I am? Servantis: Because, you are the key to the power of the Rooters. Everything that we have is thanks to you. Servantis’ skull opens, releasing lightning, shocking Kevin’s head. Kevin recoils back, grabbing his head. Kevin: I, what? No. I, I remember it all now. I was thrown into the Null Void, where you found me. You gave me a purpose, to defeat the Coming Storm. Servantis: Now, you shall rejoin me in stopping it once and for all? Kevin: Yes. I am yours, Proctor Servantis. Ryder: Kevin! Snap out of it! He’s controlling your mind! Kevin: No. He’s showing me a part of my mind that had been sealed away. Thanks for believing in me all this time. But I’ve never been on your side. Just the opposite. Ryder activates the Omnitrix, transforming into Goat Foo. Goat Foo: I’ll take care of it, then. Goat Foo charges to strike Servantis with his hoof, as Kevin catches it, elbowing Goat Foo in the stomach. Kevin absorbs metal, as he forms a mallet hand to swing at Goat Foo. Goat Foo blocks it with a mana hoof, and trips Kevin. Kevin lands on his hands and slams his legs into Goat Foo, sending him flying back. He gets back to his feet, as Leander blasts Goat Foo with a radiation blast, knocking him back again. Swift fires a neuroshock, though Goat Foo deflects this one. Goat Foo fires a mana blast, which Phil intercepts to absorb. Phil: Ah! That energy tastes so sweet. Servantis: Good. Now, destroy him. We’ll handle the coming storm once and for all! Patelliday: What?! But, Ryder is a respectable Plumber! Servantis: Perhaps now. But one day, he shall become the universe’s greatest threat. What we do now, we do for the safety for all. Brago: I think I’ve heard enough. Brago stands, his restraints breaking like glass. He holds his hands up, as the Rooters are all caught in the gravity field, lifted off the ground. Brago spins them around, as Goat Foo jumps and pulls Kevin down, head butting him hard. The two stumble back, dazed. Goat Foo: Come on, Kevin. This isn’t you! You’re a hero! You helped to stop the Forever Knights, taking down the Esoterica! Your powers helped to defeat Diagon! We need you! Kevin: Too bad. My purpose has always been to destroy you. And this will never change. Molly gets free from her restraints, and she heads to the Null Void Projector, activating it. Brago throws Phil, Swift and Leander into the portal. Servantis: This is only the beginning, Ryder! Soon, you shall feel our true power! Servantis gets thrusted into the portal, as Kevin glows, getting flung in as well. Goat Foo: No! Kevin! Goat Foo fires a mana hoof to catch Kevin, as Xylene gets in the way, stopping it. Kevin flies into the portal, as it closes. Goat Foo reverts. Ryder: Why did you do that?! You just sent Kevin to the lion’s den! Brago: He’s been compromised. I made the logical choice of disposing of him. Ryder: We could’ve saved him! We could’ve tried to reverse the effects of his mind control! Now, he doesn’t stand a chance! Patelliday: I hate to be the one to say it, but Brago made the right call. Can’t risk having a shark in the midst of whale sharks. Ryder: That, that doesn’t even make sense! Ryder turns and takes off running. Xylene: Ryder! Molly: Leave him be. He’ll need some time to process it. Driba: Blukic, you did hide the rest of the Grasshopper smoothies, right? Blukic: There weren’t any more to hide. He already ate them all! Ryder rides the Tenn-Speed away from Mt. Rushmore, tears flowing from his eyes, being blown away by the wind. Characters * Ryder (16 & 17 year old) * Skurd (w/17 year old Ryder) * Kevin (turned evil) * Blukic * Driba * Brago * Molly Gunther * Xylene * Magister Patelliday Villains In Past (17 year Ryder) * Dr. Psychobos * Khyber * Phil (under Nemetrix influence) In Present (16 year Ryder) * Rooters ** Proctor Servantis ** Swift ** Leander ** Phil ** Kevin (at end) Aliens Used By 17 year Ryder * Buzzshock (first re-appearance) * Ball Weevil (first appearance) By Skurd * Mole-Stache (first re-appearance) By Phil * Terroranchula (first appearance) By 16 Year Ryder * Viktor Stein * Shocksquatch (unintentional transformation) * Buzzshock (unintentional transformation) * Goat Foo Trivia * This is the first episode to feature 17 year old Ryder. ** This is also the first time Ryder uses the time travel feature of the Time Cycle, meaning this is his first time using it. ** It's also revealed that Skurd accompanies 17 year old Ryder. * This episode shows the first usage of the Nemetrix. * Phil is brought back into the story, though retains his mind despite getting his hybrid form. * Kevin leaves the Plumbers for the Rooters, regaining his memories of being with them. ** This incident throws Ryder further down the hole towards depression. 16 year Ryder Timeline 17 year Ryder Timeline Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: Time Arc Category:Ryder 10: Rooters Arc